


Light My Path

by puff22_2001



Series: A Human Heart in a Kaiju Cage [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alien Biology, Bioluminescence, Fluff, Kaiju Newton Geiszler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has always shined to Hermann. Now he knows exactly how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light My Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alienfirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienfirst/gifts).



Of course Hermann had known that Newt emitted light after his transformation. It was hard to miss how the biologist’s acid pouch would spark when he was angry. Or when Newt would grow excited with a new discovery about his unique situation and each of his spots—what had been his human freckles—would brighten at the promise of more knowledge. Even something as simple as food would make Newt glow like the phosphorescent stickers of galaxies and spaceships and the stars that had adorned Hermann’s bedroom walls as a child.

But this, this was heaven. Their first night truly together (in every sense of the word), Hermann learned just how much ethereal light his lover and partner could emit. Each caress had brought a spike of blazing blue and each kiss illuminated them so that Hermann could almost see behind his eyelids as they explored one another. The man didn’t even know that such a brilliant color could exist.

The hue was so like the giant kaiju that, for one moment, in the dark of their room, Hermann had felt a thread of unease. Newt was still new and untamed in this form; the electric blue only emphasized that. What if Newt grew to be even more like his giant idols—frightening and violent?

But then Newt had purred and his freckles sparkled so much like the London skyline on Christmas Eve night that the scientist lost all restraint and kissed every spot, his fears forgotten. Hermann paid homage to the shining places on Newt’s chest, on his tail, on his most private parts. He had wanted to taste every inch of Newt before; now he could tell, by the brightness of the glow, how much the new hybrid had wanted to be with him.

“Mein Schatz, mein Licht,“ Hermann gasped as they moved as one. And when they came together Newt lit up so that Hermann could see every line of ecstasy and love on the kaiju’s face, bathed in a blue deeper than the ocean. Hermann forced himself to keep his eyes open to see, even as they went blind with his own release.

When Newt fell asleep from exhaustion, Hermann idly stroked the spots that still faintly shone and was amazed anew that somehow Newt’s new body registered his touch. Even his softest caress set off each freckle or scale. None reached the brilliance of when Newt was awake and making love to Hermann, but the soft glow made Hermann smile a wide, warm smile; Newt recognized him even in sleep.

Newt was illuminated as a human in the more metaphysical sense, but as a kaiju he sparkled. Hermann ran one hand gently down the creature’s back and watched in awed fascination and adoring love when each of Newt’s lights brightened. It was almost like playing a silent piano and Hermann fell asleep cradling Newt and running his hands up and down any piece of the changed man that he could touch. Each spot glowed like a lantern to lead him home.

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a light kink, thanks to Otachi’s Tongue. In retribution, I have written what I hope is a passable attempt at fulfilling her request for Kaiju!Newt glowing like a damn Christmas tree. Please, please, please suggest changes and improvements! I’d like to make this piece at least twice as long (self-imposed word limits are interesting) and I would love ideas! I must beg off writing the actual porn part of this story, though; I am a notoriously terrible smut author.


End file.
